1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel field, and more particularly to a quantum dot light source and a quantum dot backlight module.
2. Description of Related Art
For a traditional liquid crystal display panel, the display panel does not emit light itself and requiring an external light source to perform a display. Generally, the external light source includes a backlight light source and a reflective light source. The backlight light source can actively emit light and does not affect by an environment change. Therefore, the backlight light source is usually adopted currently.
Because the light emitting diode (LED) consumes lower power, generates less heat and has a long life, the LED is usually applied in the backlight light source. The current LED widely adopts luminescent material as phosphors. However, the light decay of the phosphors is large, the uniformity of the particles is poor and the performance of the color of the emitted light is not enough.
Currently, a quantum dot light source is usually adopted. A quantum dot can emit fluorescence under the excitation of the light. Besides, the quantum dots having different sizes can generate light with different frequencies after excited. However, the quantum dot is easily to fail under the affection of high temperature and oxygen. Therefore, current backlight module does not find a suitable way to dispose the quantum dot. The manufacturing cost of the current quantum dot light source is higher.